


High Steaks

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Sam Wilson x Reader Oneshots [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: Sam has a special surprise for you for your birthday.





	High Steaks

You loved your teammates, but sometimes they were just too much for you to handle.  That's why you chose not to tell them that today was your birthday.  You had made plans to hang out with favorite group of girls.  They had planned a mega movie marathon because you had somehow missed out on the first six Star Wars movies.  You snuck out of the Tower pretty early, not even Steve had been up yet.  

The day had been great, _Star Wars_ , pizza, popcorn, and every other kind of junk food imaginable.  Your friends were the best!  It was kind of nice to get away from the Avengers for a while and be "normal" for a day.  It had taken over twelve hours to watch them all, but your friends were determined to do it all in one day!  So, it was pretty late when you arrived back at the Tower.

The pizza had run out hours before, and your stomach was growling as you rode the elevator back up to the living quarters.  You decided to raid the fridge for something to eat before you headed to bed.  The Tower was pretty quiet as you walked to the kitchen.  Opening the fridge, you scrounged around for something that looked appetizing.  

"Where did you sneak off to today?" a voice asked from behind you.

You turned around to find Sam leaning on the counter behind you, a sneaky smile on his face.  "I had things to do today."

"Are you sure you just didn't want to spend your birthday with us?" he questioned.

"It's not. . .I mean. . .I never said. . . how did you know?" you stammered.

"Really?" he replied, one eyebrow raising in disbelief.  "Tony takes pride in finding out everything about everyone.  He was really disappointed that you ran off this morning."

You shot Sam a look letting him know that you were on to him.  "Tony was really disappointed?"

"Well, yeah," he evaded.  "I mean, we all were.  Sometimes it's hard to find things to be happy about these days, so a birthday is a great excuse to have some fun."

"I didn't think about that," you admitted.  "It's just that this job can be so stressful.  I wanted to get away for a bit and remember what it felt like to be 'normal.'"

"We all get that," he conceded.  "I've got an idea.  You're obviously hungry, and so am I.  I've got something special hidden in the fridge, if you don't mind sharing."

"What it is?" you asked, curious to see what Sam would hide from the rest of the team.

He bent down and pulled out the bottom drawer of the fridge.  Hidden in the space below was a package wrapped in brown paper, tied with a piece of twine.  Pulling the package from the hiding spot, he untied the string to reveal the thickest cut steak you had ever seen.

"I can see why you hid that from the team!" you observed.  "Aren't you worried that I know your secret hiding spot?"

"I'm sharing my steak with you!" he exclaimed.  "You wouldn't dare!"

"You're right," you assured him.  "Your secret is safe with me."

You grabbed a loaf of French bread as you and Sam made your way to the elevators.  Sam had insisted on using the grill on the rooftop garden overlooking the city.  Something about a steak of that caliber deserving to be prepared the "right" way.  It was a beautiful night, the sky was clear and you could make out a few stars even with the lights from the city.

Sam put the steak on the grill and turned toward his phone.  A haunting melody began playing as he walked toward you.  "A beautiful night for a beautiful woman.  Dance with me?"

You smiled as you placed your hand in his.  He quickly twirled you around, bringing you to a sudden stop and pulling you into his arms.  The mood quickly turned serious as he gazed down at you, his dark eyes unreadable in the low light.

The two of you swayed to the music, unable to do anything other than stare into one another's eyes.  Sam softly began singing along with the music, but you weren't paying attention to the words.  Sam was holding you so close to him, you couldn't pay attention to anything other than the feeling of his chest vibrating against yours as he sang.

Sam's hands began trailing up and down your back, sending shivers down your spine.  You had secretly been in love with him for months, but since he flirted with everyone, you had assumed that he wasn't really interested in you.  The way he was holding you now gave you doubts about your original assumption.

The song was coming to an end, so you made up your mind.  Your hands were around his neck, so it took little effort to pull him toward you.  Sam quickly caught on to your train of thought and with a sly grin he wrapped his arms tightly around you as his lips gently brushed across yours.  

Sam pulled away suddenly causing you to think that you had misread the situation.  He ran toward the grill, turning toward you with a smirk.  "Sorry, (Y/N).  I've got to flip the steak.  Hold that thought!"


End file.
